Under the same roof
by Loner by choice
Summary: We all have seen in many fanfics that what will happen if Yukino is forced to get engaged with someone(most of the times Hayama). But what will happen if the one getting forced is not Yukino but Hachiman?
1. Prologue

With the dream to become a house husband, I always used to think about my marriage. I never wanted to have an extravagant marriage or something. Just a normal Japanese style marriage and a small reception after that. Even for the bride I never had some unrealistic goal, like she should be sweet and caring like Hinata or silent and understanding like Miho or tsundere-ish like Kurusu or sexy like Rias. All I wanted was a wife that can bear me and my attitude, accept me for who I am and support me financially.

Oho, you must be thinking that why am I telling you about all this nonsense. Then for you to understand, I have to take you all a day back in time.

(A day earlier )

Today is Sunday but it really doesn't matter now as it was the break time after my second year in high school. So be it a Sunday or a Monday all I do is laze around the house.

Even though by some miracle my parents are staying home today, I know all I will do is eat, sleep, repeat.

This kind of breaks is my favorite as we get no homework. So I can literally spend my days doing nothing. No work, no tension. Seriously these breaks are like god gift for us, slaves of an educational institution.

As I was laying on the sofa and enjoying some anime that was being aired the doorbell of my house rang.

Ting Tong.

As energetic as Komachi is, she ran to the door to open it. As soon as she opened the door she shouted in a high pitch voice.

"Ojii-san, Obaa-san"

Hearing 'ojii-san' was enough to make my blood run cold. I turned my head towards my father with a creaking sound, and saw the same fear in his eyes.

Well, my grandfather is the only man that can make both me and my father cry in fear(I am talking about men here otherwise there are many women that can do so). My grandfather was a colonel in Japanese ground self-defense force. As a former soldier, he was very strict and sometimes intimidating, for me and father at least. But as expected he treats Komachi and mother with a lot of care. Not that I can complain, no matter how you look at it my mother and Komachi are way adorable.

Since time immemorial he has the ultimate authority in our house. Though he doesn't live with us, but whenever an important decision is needed to be made he will have a final say in that.

Mother and Komachi don't question his authority out of respect and I and father don't do that out of fear. So his words are final with no questions asked.

The seemingly happy Komachi has literally pulled grandfather and grandmother inside our living room. When they came in both me and my father stood up and greeted them.

With this, all members of Hikigaya household got busy in hosting the guest. Tea and sweets were offered, small talk was started and soon enough everyone except me and my dad got busy in talking. Suddenly, I became the topic of their little chat.

"Hey Hiroshi I believe you have informed Hachi about that," said Grandpa.

"Dad you are still fixed on that. I thought even you would have understood by now that this kind of thing is not accepted in 21st century." said dad.

" 21st century or not, a promise is a promise and my soldier pride will not allow me to go back on my words." said grandpa.

At this point, everyone except me and Komachi had a serious look on their face. But one thing that I learned in childhood was not to interrupt grandpa when he is talking, so I kept my mouth shut.

"But I cannot ask Hachi to marry someone he hasn't met till now just because of some promise."

Oho marriage. Good goo... Whaaaaat?

Promise. Marriage. Hachi? Wtf is happening. Now I cant keep mum after hearing this.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked.

My dad didn't replied. I waited for an answer for 2-3 minutes but none came. So I turned my head in my mother's direction to get an answer but she averted her eyes away from mine.

"Oho, it seems Hiroshi hasn't told you about anything"

I shook my head left and right in negation.

"So let me tell you. See I was in the anti-terrorist squad in JSDF and one day some terrorist group attacked a mall in Tokyo. Our squad was sent to the rescue civilians and eliminate the terrorist. During that mission, I saved a man who was about to be shot by one of the terrorists. That guy name was Takeda Shinzo, he was the owner of a small company at that time. He was very grateful and continue to contact me years after that incident. We became close friends and even after becoming a big shot in the business world, he continued this friendshipof ours. On one of the regular meeting, we promised to get our kid married to each other and turn this friendship into a relationship. But that didn't go well as both of our only born were boys. So the promise was shifted to our grandchild. And here we are Hachi, you are a boy and the son of Shinzo is blessed with a girl. So it is up to you two to complete the promise."

"And my completing the promise you mean, I have to marry that girl. Right?"

"Yes"

So basically I have to marry an unknown girl just because of a 40 years old promise between my grandpa and some other old man. Nothing is making sense now. My mind went blank and all I could think of is to jump from the roof of my house.

"Grandpa with all due respect, I cannot marry a girl just to fulfill your promise and it is also not legally allowed as I am a minor."

The look in my grandfather's eyes changed. Now he has a stern look in his eyes.

"Hachi, I am not here to ask your permission, I am here to tell you my decision."

The words struck fear in my heart. Seeing the fear in my eyes my grandfather let out a sigh.

"Okay, look Hachi I will not force you to marry her but at least you can meet her once just for my sake. I guarantee you, you will like her. She is a very sweet girl."

Even meeting her is not making any sense but I respect my grandfather. So at least I can meet her once. Plus I know if I reject now he will force me to meet her and not even fathrr or mother can stop him. Better accept it while he is asking nicely.

"Okay I will meet her grandpa but just this one time. Plus you should get the of marriage out of your mind, remember I am still a minor."

"Oho that won't be a problem, we can have engagement now and marriage after a year"

Seriously he is still stuck at that.

"But let's think about that afterwards. First, we have to focus on this meeting of yours."

"Okay you will be meeting her at the Ocean table restaurant tomorrow at 7 pm"

Damn you old man you already had planned this beforehand.

I was expecting my father to say something but knowing his fear of grandpa I think I was expecting a lot from him. With that, I slowly turned towards my father with an annoyed look on my face. He gave me an apologetic look and averted his eyes. After that, I turned towards my mother for help and she did the same as the father. At last, my eyes settled on my grandma and Komachi and they both were smiling.

Why god, why have you forsaken me?

Then I look again towards my grandpa who was smiling happily. After seeing that smile all my wish to refuse this meeting was gone.

Okay, it is just a meeting I can go and simply reject her or she can reject me. In any case, we can end this drama before it can even start. So no point in arguing with this stubborn old man.

I tried to get this marriage and the meeting thing out of my head but after every 5 seconds, my mind gets drifted towards it. Thus to distract my mind from all this I took help from Imagine Dragons and Linkin Park. Connecting my headphone with my smartphone I put all my ID and LP songs on a shuffle. Monster, what I've done, in the end, believer etc were enough to calm me down. My family continue to talk but I shifted all my focus on the songs. Komachi and grandma kept on asking about this supposed future wife of mine but I couldn't get myself to hear about it.

After that, we all had lunch and everyone went to their respective room to have a short afternoon nap. When I was alone in my room I started my research on Takeda Shinzo. Apparently, he was the owner of Takeda group, the biggest manufacturer of sports items in Japan. Plus he also have many subsidiary companies that are spread over a wide range of sectors. How in the hell my grandpa know this billionaire and he expects me to marry this guys granddaughter. No way, no fucking way I am getting involved with such a family.

All I have to do is to meet the girl and ask her to reject me, piece of cake. But knowing my Grandpa I doubt things will the way I want them to go.

 **A/N:- Okay, so I am writing this story as a practice to improve my writing. What do you think. Was the writing in this better than change. Or there is no improvement at all. Plz tell me.**

 **Next chapter will have the meeting between Hachiman and the girl.**

 **Lately, I have been busy wth all my exams and some other stuff so I was not able to update it.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I promise I'll update it by the end of this week.**

 **For HnB I wrote the next chapter but I a not satisfied with it so its being rewritten.**

 **I'll update it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

(The day of meeting)

"Hachiman"

"Totsukaaaaa"

"I love you Hachiman"

It was paradise. I and Totsuka were in a flower garden running towards each other while shouting the other one's name. Totsuka had his clasped near his chest and was running towards me. If this is not heaven, then I don't know what is. Suddenly he stretched the hand that was clasped near his chest and started making some hand signs similar to that of Naruto. And the very next second a lightning struck me sending waves of current throughout my body.

"Haaannh" I woke up.

"Finally you decided to wake up Hachi" next to my bed was my grandpa. He has some pistol looking thing in his hand and I was having a burning sensation at the area in between my eyebrows.

"It took 7 headshots to wake you up," he said.

Okay now everything is adding up, so basically he used a toy pistol and fired 7 plastic bullets at the same spot by keeping the gun no more than some inches apart from my forehead just to wake me up.

There aren't many things that can get me angry but this act of waking me up using a toy pistol certainly make to the list. Suppressing my anger somehow I shifted my gaze from grandpa to the clock.

"5:30 am. Fuck"

"Grandpa now you are being very cruel. You wake me up using a gun and that too at 5:30 am. What's your problem." I said, no I shouted.

"Mind your tone young man" now this is scary, very scary.

"Look at yourself Hachi, you are in a very bad state. How you will impress your future wife with this physique. From now on you will jog every morning and after that exercise for at least 30min"

"I'm fine the way I am. Plus if someone wants to marry me, they will not be bothered with my physical state. If they are, it's not true love, it's not genuine"

"Don't give me all those shitty philosophies of yours. Get ready for a jog in next 10 mins or else."

A simple threat from my grandpa and I was sweating profusely.

Putting my tracksuit on I went down. Well, I can simply go and sleep on a bench in some nearby park. With this thinking, I started walking towards the door.

"Hachi wait, take this" grandpa threw a small device towards me. It was an electronic device with an LCD display. Wait a sec, is it a pedometer? No way.

"Don't come back before completing 10,000 steps."

"10,000 what?"

"Ya 10,000 steps. I know you Hachi, you were probably thinking of sleeping on some bench in some park and come back after taking a short nap". How in the hell he know what I was thinking.

" You are same as your dad. I can read you like a book kid."

With this over, I took my first step in my journey of 10,000 steps.

By the time I returned after jogging for around 10,111 steps, I was half dead. So the first thing I did was to remove my shoes and fall on the couch. My body was wrecked and I don't think I can move even a little for the next 30-40 mins.

"So Hachi ready for exercise," said, grandpa.

"What?"

"Well you have to exercise for 30 mins after the jog, I think I mentioned it before"

No please don't do this to me, Grandpa, I beg you. I think tears started welling in my eyes, my body pain increased tenfold and my mind ceased functioning.

"Please grandpa, not today. Don't be so cruel. Don't do this to me"

"No need to cry brat. Okay, we'll start the exercises from tomorrow."

The next thing happen was heavenly. My grandma came near the couch, lifted my head, sat on the couch, placed my head on her lap and started patting it. See this is the difference between my loving grandma and my tyrant grandpa. Slowly my eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep.

Rest of the day was spent with me and Komachi talking with our grandparents. And finally, it was 5 pm. Grandpa forced me to take a shower again. Then I was sent to my room to change. I was ordered to were something proper and not some hoodie. I went to my room opened my wardrobe and at random picked something out of it. It was a black shirt and blue jeans. I wore the shirt, rolled up its sleeve to just below my elbow, put on my jeans, wear my wristwatch and done. Slowly I climbed down the stairs to the hall where everyone was.

"Onii-chan, why black again?" with this statement of Komachi, everyone started lecturing me on fashion and how I should find something proper to wear before a date. Quietly I listened to what they have to say and when their lectures were over and everyone was holding their choice of clothes for me to wear in their hand I said just one sentence.

"Force me to change my clothes and I won't go to that meeting"

Everyone grunted to show their disapproval. But I didn't waver from my choice and thus everyone unwillingly came in agreement with what I was wearing. Komachi went to her room to bring some cologne that she wanted to put on me in spite of me being against it. Grandma brought a comb and started combing my messy hair into a style she thinks was perfect for a date and Grandpa, as usual, did the thing that irritates me the most. He brought the pair of glass that my mother bought last month for me.

"No way grandpa I am not gonna wear those glasses."

"Why?" was is a simple question.

"First hiding my eyes just to make me good looking will be a kind of cheating to that girl. I don't want to keep someone in dark just so they can like me. That would be a lie and the guy in glasses that she might like won't be me. I will go and show her who I and not some fake"

"You said you don't want to trick her and you want her to like you for who you are"

"I never said that but whatever"

"Hachi we are humans and we will judge people based on their appearance. Physical appearances will be the first impression of a person to others. Some people will let that first impression be the determinant of their judgment on others, while some may think it as a small thing and will try to see the people for who they are. Either way it will affect our judgment on others be it small or big. Everyone does it, even you. Because this is how we have evolved, its part of our evolution. So Hachi if you want her to show your true self then don't let your appearance affect her judgment. Give the girl a chance to see you and not some dead-eyed teenager."

What can I say after that? This is the first time someone challenged my views and I've no retort. Grandpa is no ordinary man, well he raised my father who is same or even worse than me, so this should be expected from him.

"Okay"

"Hachi I've already ordered the cab it will be here any second so be ready to meet your future wife."

"I'm just meeting her, no way in hell I'll marry her"

"Well, you will say this only till you've seen her once. I must say Hachi she is a very beautiful and sweet girl. You will regret if you let this chance of marrying such beauty slip from your hand."

"As you have said, grandpa, we're human, we tend to regret everything, the thing we did and the things we didn't do." with that said I walked towards the door to put on my sneakers.

[¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥]

After a 30 min ride in the taxi, I was finally here at the ocean table restaurant. According to my research, even this also is owned by Takeda-san. Walking towards the entrance I started formulating my plan. Okay, Hachiman there is a 90% chance she will reject you as soon she sees you and for the left out 10% if she didn't then all I have to do is to say something rude or perverted and my job is done. A good plan now all I need is to execute it properly. Finally, after all my planning and stuff, I reached the entrance and entered the restaurant. Near the door was standing a female attendant, so I took out the card grandpa gave me when I was leaving. She takes a look at the card and suddenly her eyes widen in recognization.

"Please follow me, sir, lady Shina is waiting for you upstairs." So the name of the girl I'm meeting is Takeda Shina. Curse you, grandpa, he wasn't even telling me this. With the lady, I started walking to the area where 'lady Shiina' was waiting. Ocean table was like any high-end restaurant should be, it was giving the rich vibe. We climbed up the stairs and reach the second floor. Now, this floor was totally different than the first one. Here the floor was divided into chambers or room (well they were as big as my bedroom). Most probably this place where rich snobs have a private discussion while wasting money on overpriced food items. Certainly not my thing. The lady guided me to one of the chambers (or room) and knocked the door.

"Let him in" came a voice from another side of the door. The woman opened the door and signaled me to go in.

I walked into the room. Even this room was giving the rich vibe. Wall painted in deep blue, flower vases with a different flower at each corner and some other decoration. Suddenly my eye fell of a certain black thing that was hidden between all the yellow flowers. I used my years as a loner for developing the skill of clearly seeing with peripheral vision. Focusing all my concentration on the black thing I started inspecting it. There I saw a lens. Don't tell me its a camera. Fuck, grandpa how far will you fall. Now you are even stalking me through a camera. All the plans to acts rude or perverted failed cause I know that he will get to know that I was just acting and he will do something even more outrageous than fixing a date with a girl I haven't seen before. And even if he knows I was acting, if I behave rude or perverted towards a girl he will bury me alive. Plan flop let's see what else I can do. So I shifted my gaze towards the only other human in the room.

In the center of the room was a table and on the other side of the table was the girl I was supposed to meet. Just a glance at her and I could remove my eyes from her. She was one beautiful girl and by beautiful, I mean Haruno level beautiful if not more. Fair skin, raven color hairs reaching a little above waist level and crimson eyes. She was wearing a black midi bodycon dress that in contrast with her pale white skin was making her even more mesmerizing. The dress was hugging her feminine curves tightly, putting her voluptuous figure for display. If I wouldn't have heard her voice, I would have continued to stare at her.

"So you are the commoner that grandfather chose to be my future husband."

Commoner? What's with this condescending tone.

"Let me tell this to you straight you are a mere commoner and I am the heir of Takeda group we have no match. So you can kiss your dream of marrying into a rich family goodbye. I know people like you, you want to spend your life without working, leeching on someone else' money."( her ranting continues.)

Now any man with self-respect would have got hurt by the insults and any shameless man would have focused on her breast and ignored her words. But I was neither. I don't have self-respect either I am shameless so I continue to look directly into her eyes. She was acting. She can be a nice girl or a bitch or anything but not a spoiled rich brat with a condescending attitude. She was one hundred percent lying.

Now there are 3 reasons for my deduction:-

One, wad just a hunch. I was having a gut feeling that she wasn't how she was showing me.

Two, grandpa has already met her. And if he says she was a sweet girl when she is at least tolerable. My grandpa doesn't lie, if he felt that she was a rich bitch he would have told me so but he didn't mention anything. Even tricking grandpa is very difficult. Even demoness of deceit Haruno will have a hard time tracking him.

Finally the Third. Well after dealing with Haruno for a year now, I have found a way to protect myself. Every time you are with her just look into her eye constantly because you can have a look at her emotion from them. The emotion will be their or only a moment, they will go as fast as they come, so if you are able to catch and read those emotions she can evade Harunami otherwise you are doomed. I followed the same trick and I could see the look of discomfort every time she insults me or act like a bitch. Even though those signs were subtle and can be seen for just a moment, I know she was just acting. Using a mask like Haruno.

So even though I don't have some concrete proof, I'm sure she is acting. Plus her ranting was annoying me.

I walked near the chair placed opposite to her and sat on it. She was still blabbering. I sat a remove the glasses that were covering my eyes. Voila, it worked. As soon as she saw my eyes she froze. No longer talking, no longer moving. Now is my chance.

"Look Takeda-san you can drop the act now. I know you are acting this way so that I will reject you and this marriage will be over. Believe me, even I want to get out of this mess. But your acting will now help because I'm don't have an authority to reject you. The decision is up to them. You see that camera there. Yep, it is placed by our grandfather. They are watching our meeting and they will pass the judgment. My rejection because you are a spoiled rich girl or your rejection because I am some dead-eyed pervert will not mean anything cause they know how we are. We need a better plan cause all this action will make them plan something even more absurd than this meeting. So let's end this meeting here and when we meet again, which they will make us to, we come up with a better way to end this marriage." With saying this I stood up walked towards the camera gave it a flick and left the room.

[€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€]

 **A/N: I KNOW THIS WA NOT THE TYPE OF MEETING YOU ALL WERE EXPECTING BUT I WANTED TO KEEP THEIR INTERACTION TO A MINIMUM BEFORE THE MOVE IN TOGETHER.**

 **CURRENTLY, NEITHER OF THEM KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE OTHER.**

 **FINALLY, THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER THAT WILL BEAR ANY RESEMBLANCE TO THE MANWHA ' PRE MARITAL RELATIONSHIP'**

 **SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES.**

 **SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK.**

 **The OC looks exactly like Kasumigaoka Utaha.(see the cover)**


	3. Chapteter 1,5

**Okay, first thing first, the OC just looks like Utaha not act like her. Well I wanted her to be similar to utaha but alas utaha's character is too complex for a shitty writer like me to write. So yep, are OC don't share any character traits with Utaha. Now lets start with the chapter..**

 **[÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷]**

Okay that went well. Fuck, who am I kidding, is was a disaster, grandpa will bury me alive. Wait, wait why dont I not go home today? The break will let grandpa cool down and when I will return tomorrow we can talk this marriage problem out. Brilliant, am I a genius or something? But this have only problem. Where will I spend the night anyway. I have enough money for only riding bach home so a hotel is out of option. Then a relative? I dont have any in chiba. What about a friend?...No, why am I thinking it as an option anyway?

Lost in the thoughts on how to escape grandpa's fury I let the restaurant. Reaching outside I gave a final thought of all the option I have but none seemed possible. So facing grandpa like a man is my only option and choice. Just as took my first step towards station a black Aston Martin Vanquish S stopped right infront of me.

"Get in, kid" said a old man sticking his head out of the window.

What is this? Some new type of cool style to kidnap someone. I ain't worth the trouble old man.

"If you are here to kidnap me, let me tell you this old man, you wont get more than a 1000 yen from my parents in exchange of my life. And by looking at this Aston martin of yours I dont think you are in any need of 1000yen." Hearing my response he raised his eyebrow but I ignored it and continued convincing him that my kidnapping ain't worth the work.

"If you want more you should try to kidnap my sister,Komachi. I bet my parents will give you their life saving for he or even better, currently the granddaughter of Takeda Shinzo is present here in the restaurant, if you wait for her then you will hit a jackpot by kidnapping" after saying all this I realised why am I talking to a stranger. The marriage thing has surely done a number on me. Tch.

As I was contemplating on how this engagement plan will ruin both my physical and mental health I received a call. Surprise surprise. Guess who called me?... Yep you are right it was the root of all this problem, my grandpa.

I picked up the call the put the phone near my ear. Grandpa on the other side of phone said only one thing" get in the car hachi". Thats it nothing more. No question about the meeting, no shouting about how I messed up everything and no ager just a instruction in neutral tone.

Well if I am geeting a ride back to home, I dont see a problem in that. So getting in that beauty of a car I sat beside the old man as the car was only 2seater.

"Who are you old man? How do you know my grandpa?" Asking the most obvious question one would in this situation faced the old man.

"I am a friend of your grandfather. The name is Takeda Shinzo. Your grandfather told me a lot about you."

Okay so this is Takeda Shinzo. My grandpa's accomplice in this ridicules engagement of mine. Now that i look at him his facial features match with the photo given on internet.

But why the top Boss of an multi billion dollers company dropping me home? And one more thing isnt rich old man supposed to ride classy cars like rolls royce and not this beautiful Aston martin?

While I was lost in thoughts takeda-san began saying something to me.

"First of all, I am drooping you home cause your grandfather asked me to do so and I also wantes to have a little chat with you. Second I am ridding this beauty cause I like it. Not all old guys ride a rolls royce, you know.

How... No wait i know about this bad habit of mine to talk what I think thus these kind to situation no longer surprises me. Once again my grandpa is involved in geeting me into a mess.

"So, how they meeting with my sweet little girl went." Sweet? Okay I dont know, maybe she can ve sweet. But little? Not a chance, she is big in soo many places. Fuck, control your perverted thougts brain, I dont want a perverted comment to slip about the granddaughter in front of her grandfather.

" I belive you already knkw all about this meeting of ours. Didnt you and granpa placed a camera?"

" Yaa sorry about that, but I want to know what do you think of my granddaughter. Looking by they way she acted you must have some bad image of hers."

"How I think of her? Well, to tell you honestly, I have no idea. This granddaughter of yours is a fine actor even though I know this spoiled ojou-sama type attitude was fake, I still cant tell how she really is. She was able to put a mask without leaking any information about herself." quiet a dangerous woman she is. If it weren't for all my meeting with Haruno I would have surely fell for her act." If it werent for a woman I know who is somewhat similar to her, i would have belived she was some spoiled rich girl" "But my opinion of her doesn't matters, does it? No matter what I think of her you two will still force us together, untill either we give in or finally like each other." I said everything thats on mind right now, cause holding back wont do me any good. And if he gets offended by the way I talk and pull off this arrangement then would ve for the good as well.

"Wow, you are just the way your grandfather described you, blunt and honest. And i cant say I hate that." "Well you said you dont understand my little girl then let me help you. You may not have noticed but Shina is a shy and an introvert. She was like this since she was a little kid. But as it mostly happen she changed over time. No, I think the better phrase will be she forced herself to change over time. As you may know Takeda group being a big company, we, as in the whole family, has to attend a lot of parties, formal gathering and many other events. So whole life she saw men and women trying tk destroy/devour each other, to make each other feel inferior. All that while speaking politely and with a smile on their faces. She has seen me and her parents dealing with them whe she clung to us. And when she was 10 she decided to change. She decided to wear those masks. From that time she started participating on all this talks and informal deals.

Okay now let me tell you what I know of current her. I think she divides people into 3 category. First, basically is the family members and friends. For us she is still a shy girl. She is alot of expressive about her emotions and a lot carefree. She gets embarrassed when we tease, she shows her anger, joy, worries, weakness around people she think close to her. She is doesnt think much about her action or what she says thus a lot carefree around her. Second will be the people who she think she can take benefit from. For them she perfection personified. Good at everything, cheerful and charismatic. But she uses her perfect mask to maintain a distance between them. Its very lucky that you dont fell under this category otherwise geeting you two close would be nearly impossible. And last category, in which you fall, the rest. Basically those who arent close to her and neither beneficial for her. Now this is where its get complicated, here she still wears her mask but it changes based on the other person. For her classmate she is the good girl who is very polite but not very socially active. As for I cant really tell. Your personality is quite different than normal and she will be different as well. "

" So your aim should be to make her expressive, carefree and no so dominating around you. You may think me and your grandpa ade being pushy but belive me when I say I belive you two are perfect for each other." When he stopped his personality description of Takeda Shina we have already reached my home.

[÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷]

 **Okay this chapter wasnt planned before. I simply posted it to show that this story isnt dead. If you didnt like it then dont worry the story will go back to how it was from next chapter.**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes I will correct them tomorrow.**


End file.
